Follow Your Heart
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: When Jayfeather receives a sign from StarClan that involves a certain RiverClan she-cat, Jayfeather has to decide which way he must go. Will he stay with his clan, or will he stay with the cat he loves? *WILL NOT BE COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Follow Your Heart

Rating: K+

Summary: When Jayfeather receives a sign from StarClan that involves a certain RiverClan she-cat, Jayfeather has to decide which way he must go. Will he stay with his clan, or will he stay with the cat he loves?

When: Sometime after Dovepaw and Ivypaw receive their warrior names in Sign of the Moon. (I haven't really gotten farther than that, so yeah.)

Pairing(s): Jayfeather/Willowshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Jayfeather Willowshine, or anything Warriors related except for this plot.

Only when he joined StarClan did he know what had become of her. Not before. He was never told, kept in the dark by the she-cat he loved. He'd thought about her while his clan slept peacefully in their dens. Thoughts of her haunted him every moment of every day. He was hopelessly in love with the one who stole his heart, and so was she.

Jayfeather's pelt bristled as Willowshine brushed against him. _Why won't she quit doing that? _He thought, annoyed.

"Stop it," he muttered.

"Sorry," she murmured.

He felt her pelt grow warm with embarrassment. He slipped away from her and crouched down by the edge of the pool. He lapped up a few drops of the icy water and closed his eyes.

He stood near the horseplace. "Jayfeather?" came a hiss from the other side of the small, dark clearing.

"Over here," he hissed.

A pretty gray tabby she-cat stepped out of the shadows. It was Willowshine. Jayfeather watched silently as she ran toward him and her pressed cheek against his. _Okay, this has to be my weirdest dream yet. _

"Willowshine, what…?"

"Jayfeather, isn't this what you've wanted? To be with me?" she asked, quietly.

"What? No, I mean-"

But she and the horseplace had faded.

"Follow your heart, Jayfeather," Spottedleaf's voice spoke in his ear,

He sat up quickly, taking a deep breath. He heard the slow, deep breathing of Littlecloud, Mothwing, and Kestrelflight, but Willowshine, however, was awake. They sat silently, waiting for the others to wake up.

"Jayfeather, I need to talk to you alone for a moment," Willowshine finally meowed, breaking the silence.

"We're alone," he replied.

He heard her pawsteps as she walked a little ways off. "Come over here."

He stood and walked over to where she stood, gazing at him. "What?"

"I-In my dream you and I were-"

"In the horseplace?" Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had the same dream."

"Do you think StarClan is trying to tell us something?"

"No. It was probably just a regular dream," he meowed stubbornly.

He felt her disappointment pierce him like a claw. Was she…? _No, she can't be! We're both medicine cats for StarClan's sake!_

"Jayfeather? Willowshine?" Mothwing asked, shaking out her fur. "What're you doing over there?"

"Nothing, Mothwing," Willowshine replied, sighing, and walked over to her mentor.

Jayfeather sat down where he had been sleeping before, and waited for Littlecloud and Kestrelflight to stand up.

"Stand still," he muttered to Dovewing as she squirmed again.

"Sorry."

He grabbed the thorn in his teeth again and tugged it out. He spat it onto the ground. "Just be careful not to let it get infected. If it hurts again come back and I'll give you something for it okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jayfeather."

He listened as the she-cat's pawsteps echoed out into the clearing. And as he sat in his den his thoughts kept drifting back to what Spottedleaf had said. Follow his heart? What did that mean? And where in StarClan's name was Willowshine involved. Then suddenly it clicked. _She _knew _what the dream meant. She's in love with me. Oh great StarClan…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god. It's been so long since I've posted anything on here. I was in summer camp for six weeks and then the week after was my birthday and a camping trip and then I started school so gah. I've been busy. But I was able to get one chapter out while I'm on the computer. So here it is. _

Chapter 2

_No! It can't be! _He thought stubbornly. _It's impossible. We're medicine cats for StarClan's sake! I don't even _like _her! And when did she start liking me? I thought she hated me!_

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze's annoyed mew knocked him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He snapped.

"Firestar's called a clan meeting and he's waiting for you. Even Briarlight managed to get herself out there faster than you did."

Jayfeather suddenly realized the she-cat's scent was already growing stale on her nest. "Oh. Sorry."

He followed his littermate out into the clearing.

"Once again it is time for one of my favorite duties as clan leader. Molekit, Cherrykit," Firestar's words echoed around the clearing. "Molekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Dovewing, you had received excellent training from Lionblaze and you have shown yourself to be brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Molepaw."

Molepaw ran to his mentor and touched his nose to hers.

"Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons-"

"Wait!" Cherrykit protested.

Every cat turned toward her in astonishment.

"I-I don't want to be a warrior."

"What do you mean? You've always wanted to be a warrior!" Molepaw exclaimed, staring at his sister.

She shook her head. "Not anymore. I want to be a medicine cat."

Jayfeather stiffened. She should have talked to him or Firestar before the ceremony.

"Why do you want to be a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't want to fight. I want to help my Clanmates by treating them when they're sick or hurt, not fighting."

"Very well," Firestar meowed. "Jayfeather?"

He dipped his head, accepting Cherrykit to be his apprentice.

"Cherrykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Firestar meowed.

"I do." There was no doubt in her small mew. She meant it with all her heart.

"I give you your apprentice name, Cherrypaw. May StarClan share their wisdom and knowledge with you."

Cherrypaw scampered over to Jayfeather as he bent his head down to touch his nose to his tiny apprentice.

"Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" The clan chanted their names, with Berrynose and Poppyfrost yowling their kits' new names the loudest.

"So what herbs are you going to teach me?" Cherrypaw asked, excitedly, as she followed Jayfeather into his den.

"I need to sort through some herbs now is the perfect time to show you them."

He pulled out a pile of herbs and pushed them in front of the apprentice. "Marigold." He announced. "It can be chewed into a poultice to stop an infection or help with stiff joints."

"Marigold. Infection or stiff joints." Cherrypaw muttered. "So why do you have to sort it?"

"Some of the leaves are drying out. If they get too dried out they work." He pulled out a shriveled leaf. "If it gets this dry we have to throw it out."

"Got it."

Cherrypaw grabbed some marigold and started sorting.

Jayfeather felt Cherrypaw's nervousness like thorns in his pelt. He ran his tail down her back. "It'll be okay."

"But it's my first gathering. What if they don't like me?" Her voice was small, like a kit just born.

"I don't know why they wouldn't."

That seemed to make her feel better.

Jayfeather paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for RiverClan to arrive. He had to talk to Willowshine again. He tasted the air. _RiverClan! Finally! _

It was easy for him to find Willowshine. "We need to talk," he hissed quietly, so no other cat could hear him.


End file.
